


Scott and Allison’s Erotically Accurate Sex Adventures

by LoveCas98



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Erotica, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Loss of Virginity, Parody, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCas98/pseuds/LoveCas98
Summary: Scott takes Allison's hand tenderly and leads her into his bedroom.  Tenderly he takes his tender hand and tenderly rips off all her clothes and they start going at it hard!  Inspired by user comments from the Buzzfeed article "How Is Sex Inaccurately Portrayed In Fanfiction?"  This story is definitely an accurate depiction of sex and eroticism.





	Scott and Allison’s Erotically Accurate Sex Adventures

               **Scott and Allison’s Erotically Accurate Sex Adventures**

                The moon was erotic this night.  The light emanated brightly from the dark orb in the sky, glistening off their hot bodies.  Allison walked into the room as Fear the Fever played on the radio.  Scott followed behind, catching the distinct whiff of roses and lavender from Allison’s hair fill the room.  Scott and Allison had just planned to study this night, but as they turned to look at each other, Allison biting her lush bottom lip, they knew they were ready for love.

                Scott approached his docile darling and began to unbutton her blouse.  Each movement of his tender fingers sent tingles to her womanly region.  Her clothes tumbled to the floor eager to come off of her supple body.  Scott’s manhood burst forth, his pants unbuttoning themselves from the shear force.  Allison was blown away at the size!  She was so eager to receive his stellar salami, but a little worried at the same time.  This was her first time, but she was so turned on that she was gushing like Niagara down there and knew she was definitely ready.  She truly loved Scott and he thought she was pretty cool, too.

                Scott took Allison gently in his arms.  As Scott licked into her mouth, their tongues fought for dominance. Allison’s hand began to pull at Scott’s nether regions.  Scott’s powerful man branch provided all the lube they needed as his warm, wet, yellow, ammonia-smelling juices dripped like a faucet out of his manly spout.  He knew Allison was a virgin and was worried about piercing and hurting her maidenhood.  Instead, passion consumed them and Scott spun her around.  He entered from behind, slipping in as gently as a foot slips into a loose sock.  It hurt at first, but before long she began to orgasm from their powerful love.  Scott’s gentle entrance into her butt assuaged her fears about their physical expression of intimacy.  As his hands passionately fisted through her hair, Scott pounded her more and more tenderly as pleasure swarmed through her body like the flu.  Allison screamed with excitement as her first ever orgasm penetrated her entire being.  As pleasurable as this was for her, she decided it was his turn for ecstasy.

                Allison took his member in her mouth.  His sweet taste overcame her as Scott moaned pleasurably at this wonton display of affection.  Allison spit on it and Scott almost couldn’t even believe how much this heightened his enjoyment.  Before it was like, “eh.”  But now it was like, “Oh, wowza!”  Not to be outdone, Scott licked his fingers and went to town on her.  His digits traced the outline of her wild nub.  “Do you like that baby girl?” he asked her sexually.  “I’m always here to take care of my little princess.”  Even though this was his first time, Scott knew exactly where all her buttons were on account of how freaking in love they were.  His feisty feelers knew all the ins and outs of her fiery fold.  He sensually slipped his digit inside of her, immediately discovering her g-spot.  Another digit followed; then another, and another and another and another until her world was consumed by nothing more total, dominating, unending orgasmic power.  The planets aligned as Scott and Allison came at the exact same time, heightening their simultaneous pleasure tenfold.  Being a teen wolf, Scott was definitely troubled.  It turned Allison on so much to know how she was the only one who could tame him.  Allison pulled herself back to see thick ropes of his manly liquid erupting from the stamen of Scott McCall’s exotic lily.

                Scott laid Allison gently on the bed.  He began to kiss her overly ripe melons, the nerves sending chills down her spine.  Scott began to trace her entire body with his wet muscle.  His mouth travelled lower and lower before finding its home on her perfectly shaved clit.  Scott’s sensual ministration of her beautiful peach-flavored flower tore through her body like a raging river of ecstasy.  He climbed up her, his tongue now intent on conquering her mouth.  Allison thought his job down there was done until he began to run her womanly buttercup with his powerful knee.  Rougher and rougher they grinded on each other.  Scott pulled at her nipples forcing an orgasmic moan from her pert lips.  Before she knew it Scott had slid into her effortlessly.  It hurt as first as her maidenhood popped, but before long pure pleasure was all she could feel.  She could feel her wall clenching tighter and tighter as he pounded into her with his long member.  As he thrust deeper and deeper into her gyrating clit, he began to massage her oversensitive nub.  A sea of sensuality coursed through her veins as she felt him come deep inside of her, the pressure pounding against her insides.  Scott and Allison both enjoyed hours of orgasms, his raging rod remaining rock hard throughout.  After what seemed like an entire lifetime, Scott removed his jutting manhood from her slick folds.  They flopped down on the bed kissing passionately, not even caring of the layers of virginal blood now on the sheets.  As their tongues once again battled for dominance, the two struggled for air as their passion caused them to forget how to breathe out of their noses.  Allison could still feel his hot seed deep within her womb.  The two star-crossed lovers stared into each other’s eyes as Scott whispered sweet nothings in her ear.  “Do you eat ass?” he asked.

                Allison crawled over on all fours.  Even though she’d had explosive diarrhea for the past six weeks and the shower was broken at her house and this was during the big nationwide toilet paper shortage of 2018, she knew Scott wouldn’t mind.  And he didn’t.  Scott dug in like there was no tomorrow.  Fortunately, he knew exactly what he was doing since Melissa was such a good teacher.  The world may not approve of Scelissa’s love, but feelings never lie.  Scott continued to go downtown, as the smell of roses and lavender from Allison’s hair filled the room.  Scott reached up to Allison’s chest and began to massage her boobs like he was manhandling some bread dough.  Allison moaned, joyfully pleased that Scott knew all her erotic kinks.  The squishy mounds were putty in his strong, rough hands.  While Scott tied a knot with his tongue on the stem of her black cherry, his soft, smooth hands found the opening of her femininity.  Allison’s breathing intensified as her womanly rose was tenderly massaged like a baker with the morning bread.Right as she was on the edge of another orgasm, she reached down and pulled his head to hers.  They licked the rim of each other’s lips, hanging on to the brink of ecstasy they were about to feel.  Unable to control their bodies any longer, they each released, caught in the other’s beautiful, loving gaze.

                Scott and Allison laid next to each other on his crisp, clean sheets.  A magical warmth filled the air.  “I love you,” Allison whispered.  Scott smiled back at her smoothly.  “I know,” he replied.  They kissed once again as Lydia screamed with erotic pleasure.  Across the room Stiles and Lydia had also just finished having sex.  Scott and Stiles looked at each other like, “Oh, yeah.” 

                “So how was it for you?” Stiles asked.

                “It was great,” Scott replied.  “Allison was the best I ever had.”

                “Allison?” Stiles asked confused.  “But Scott…  Allison’s been dead this entire time!”

                Scott looked over to the empty side of the bed.  “But…  But…  I don’t understand.”

                “I do,” replied Stiles.  “Scott…  True love never dies.”

                Scott smiled and proceeded to throw eight boxes of used tissues in the trash.  Then Scott gave Stiles the greatest high five the world had ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original Buzzfeed comments at https://www.buzzfeed.com/annaborges/what-does-fanfiction-get-so-so-wrong-about-sex?


End file.
